


So Much For Stopping...

by blueberry_muffin



Series: Stop It...Or Don't [3]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:12:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_muffin/pseuds/blueberry_muffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Left hanging, Youngjae is left frustrated by his boyfriend. It's common knowledge that Youngjae gets what Youngjae wants and right now, Youngjae wants Daehyun. Badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much For Stopping...

 

When Youngjae entered his and Daehyun's room, the first thing he saw was the older vocalist face down on the bed, still in his day clothes. He closed the door softly behind him, removed his coat and set down his Ipad. Youngjae walked up to the seemingly passed out Daehyun and flipped him over so that his back was on the bed, face facing Youngjae.

 

Daehyun blinked owlishly up at Youngjae, pulling him to his chest and nuzzling the younger's soft blonde locks. "Mmmm..."

 

Youngjae Eskimo kissed the older, throwing a leg over the other's waist and pulling him closer. He started kissing down Daehyun's jaw with wet, open mouthed kisses, smiling when he felt Daehyun's grip around him tighten.

 

"Daehyunnie..." Youngjae started playfully.

 

"Hmm..." Daehyun hummed, blinking his eyes open and staring blearily at the other.

 

"I have a problem..." Youngjae whined into the older's jaw, pressing his insistent arousal against Daehyun's waist.

 

"So?" Inquired Daehyun, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

 

"Fix it." said Youngjae, pouting at the older. His pout turned into a glare as he stared the Busan boy down. "Or I'll make you."

 

"Yeah?" Daehyun asked playfully, an eyebrow raised. "Do your worst."

 

The younger glared at the older before attacking his lips, not giving Daehyun any time to protest. He nipped at the older's lips, threaded his fingers into his hair and kissed Daehyun deeply, their teeth clashing.

 

The older moaned, his hands coming around to hold Youngjae. Daehyun was about to flip their positions when the younger blonde broke their kiss, scooting his body up onto Daehyun's chest.

 

Daehyun turned a questioning gaze at the younger, becoming even more confused when he saw Youngjae's glare. His hands began to come up and grip the younger's clothed hips, but were immediately smacked away by Youngjae, who quickly unbuttoned his pants and discarded them along with his underwear, the only apparel he was wearing was his long T-Shirt.

 

Daehyun unconsciously licked his lips when he saw Youngjae's erection, shiny and already forming a pearl of pre-come at the slit. He brought his gaze up to look the younger in the eyes, finding nothing but love, but mostly lust in the brown orbs.

 

Just as Daehyun was going to ask cheekily what the younger would do with his 'little' problem, Youngjae moved further up on the older's chest and pressed the head of his cock against the older's lips, voice low and commanding. "Suck."

 

Daehyun eyes were wide as he stared up at the younger in shock and arousal. He didn't protest and opened his mouth, taking the younger in, sucking lightly at his head. He moaned around the younger's member, vibrations shooting up Youngjae's spine, his hands tangling in Daehyun's hair, pulling harshly at the strands, trying to get the older to take him in deeper.

 

Youngjae groaned, a desperate keening sound, he was so close before and he was still close now. He moved his hips in time with Daehyun's sucks, thrusting in time into the older's mouth."Dae..."

 

All Daehyun could do was suck and stare at the younger, entranced by what he saw. The older wanted to hear more of those delicious sounds coming from Youngjae's mouth, so he grabbed the younger's hips tightly, urging him higher on his chest and deep throating him, breathing steadily through his nose. Daehyun got the response he wanted. "Daehyun!"

 

Daehyun hollowed his cheeks and suckled in earnest, hands caressing the other's smooth thighs, his own cock painfully hard and leaking, his hips bucking up slightly on their own accord. Youngjae's hips kept up a constant motion as he thrusted his length into Daehyun's mouth, panting breathlessly already, hands gripping at the older's hair tightly, pulling, tugging non too softly.

 

Daehyun felt the slight twitch of the younger's cock in his mouth and he knew then the other was close. With this information, Daehyun doubled his efforts, swirling his tongue around the younger's bulbous head and scraping his teeth lightly against the other's glans. "Dae!"

 

Youngjae moaned. He was so close, again, and he would make sure that Daehyun saw this orgasm through or Lord help him. Youngjae's hands strained the older's hair, pulling at it with so much force that if Daehyun were to sit upright, his strands would have been perpendicular to the floor.

 

"Daehyunnie~I-I'm gonna-"

 

In the middle of the younger's statement, Daehyun's hands grabbed Youngjae's ass, pulling him even closer, having him sit even higher on his chest, practically resting on his collarbone. His tongue twirled around the younger's shaft, flighty, as he suck even harder, lewd noises echoing throughout the room along with Youngjae's panting breaths.

 

"Daehyun!"

 

Daehyun swallowed every last drop the younger offered him, licking the younger clean. Youngjae was leaning forward heavily, his hands moving to the headboard to support his weight and prevent him from falling and mostly likely suffocating Daehyun.

 

When Daehyun released his length, Youngjae got off of Daehyun and stood up on wobbly legs, looking quite accomplished. Daehyun grabbed the younger's arm, a stunned and questioning expression painting his face. "Where do you think you're going?"

 

Youngjae raised both eyebrows. "Well, I was going to shower..."

 

Daehyun sat up on the bed, pulling Youngjae towards him. "And what about this?" The older asked gesturing to his hardness.

 

"What about it?" asked Youngjae, smirking slightly when Daehyun gained a disbelieving expression. "All I asked was for you to fix my problem Daehyunnie~...not for me to fix yours..." Youngjae said, eyelashes fluttering innocently.

 

Daehyun's eyes flashed dangerously, glinting against the light, narrowing at the younger as he pulled Youngjae roughly onto his lap. "Well, I'm not asking, Jae"

 

Youngjae shivered at Daehyun's tone of voice. It was several octaves lower and sexy as Hell, especially with him all demanding.

 

When the other didn't leave his lap, Daehyun thought (knew) it was okay to pull off Youngjae's shirt, hands trailing down his back, down, down, down, to grip his ass. Youngjae moaned against the older, ripping off the older blonde's shirt. Youngjae pressed kisses to Daehyun's jaw while the other kneaded his backside temptingly, his fingers reaching below him to unbutton Daehyun's pants.

 

Daehyun lifted the other up as he stood and shimmied and kicked out of his pants. Damn tight pants!! When he was fully naked, Daehyun crawled up the bed, backing up until his back was against the headboard, Youngjae still in his lap.

 

Youngjae moaned when he felt Daehyun's warm, bare skin. He bucked in Daehyun's lap, mewling when he got some, their erections sliding heatedly together.

 

Daehyun licked up the other's chest, flicking his tongue against the younger's nipples, making them pebble, before continuing on to his neck and shoulders, where an array of marks were left over from their previous sessions earlier that day.

 

"Dae..." Youngjae got out heatedly. "Dae...please..."

 

It was all so much, looking at Youngjae with his pleading eyes, swollen lips and marked skin, that Daehyun complied. He moved the younger off of him for a moment, which Youngjae only whined at more, before quickly searching around the room for his coat. He searched the pockets for the items that he needed. Grabbing them he scooted back onto the mattress, the younger immediately reaching out for him.

 

One hand was behind Daehyun's back, the one holding what he took out of his coat pocket, away from the itching hands of the younger. "Daehyunnie, please don't tease."

 

"Then close your eyes," Daehyun said in a tone that would take nothing but obedience. Youngjae did exactly as he was told, eyes shutting instantly, just desperate for a lick, a bite, a nip, a suck, a touch, anything-

 

Youngjae opened his eyes when he felt cold metal framing his face. He blinked, surprised and shocked. Youngjae looked to Daehyun who was smirking slightly, but whose eyes had a lustful carnal glint to them. "Daehyunnie...are these my glasses?"

 

Youngjae gestured to the golden wire rimmed glasses that framed his face. "Mmhmm," Daehyun replied, resting back in his spot against the headboard, pulling the stunned blonde to his lap, opening the bottle of lube and coating his fingers appropriately.

 

Youngjae gasped and convulsed in Daehyun's lap when he thrusted two fingers directly into the younger. Daehyun thrusted, jabbed and curled them inside the younger, missing his prostate purposefully, wanting to see how to other would take control when his frustration would be to much.

 

Youngjae immediately forgot about the glasses when Daehyun was so close to hitting his-

 

Youngjae whined, bucking his hips against Daehyun's talented, long fingers. How many times had Daehyun prodded his spot in the van? And now he gets nothing!? What?! "Dae!!"

 

"What, Baby? What do you want?" whispered Daehyun, nibbling up Youngjae's jaw, licking his Addams apple up, the taste of Youngjae and sweat fresh on his tongue. He bucked his hips against the younger's, curling his fingers more.

 

"I-I...Daehyunnie..." Youngjae managed to get out breathily.

 

However, Daehyun just kept going, biting the shell of Youngjae's ear, before looking straight into the younger's glasses covered eyes and saying, "Cause sometimes, you have to work for it..."

 

Daehyun yanked out his fingers as he said this, placing his hands over the younger's hips, positioning the kneeling younger's entrance right above his cock. Daehyun leaned in closer and placed open mouthed kisses on the younger's chubby cheeks, whispering again, "Didn't you ask to ride me earlier, Jae? Hmm?" Daehyun asked, hips thrusting up softly into the younger's cleft, causing a blushing Youngjae to shudder.

 

Still red faced, Youngjae put his hands on Daehyun's shoulders, looking at him from under his lashes. All he was met with was a slight smirk and a gaze filled with challenge. Youngjae wanted to wipe the smirk off of Daehyun's face is what he told himself, not of his own bodily needs as he lifted himself slightly up and sank directly down onto Daehyun's length beneath him, moaning at the intrusion. "Dae..."

 

Youngjae wasted no time picking his hips back up and thrusting back down onto Daehyun's cock, trying to build a rhythm. Daehyun groaned when he first entered the younger, feet flat on the mattress and hips swiveling up, after all, he was just as desperate as Youngjae.

 

Youngjae rose up onto his knees before sinking back down onto Daehyun's lap, moaning loudly when his prostate was struck.

 

Daehyun kissed around the younger's jaw and cheeks again, peppering him with all different kinds of kisses, from sweet little pecks to sinfully hot open mouthed kisses. He trailed his lips to the younger's ear, grunting from the force of Youngjae's thrusts down. "Faster, Jae..."

 

Youngjae moaned when he heard Daehyun say that, picking his hips up faster and practically bouncing on the older's lap. Daehyun met him thrust for thrust, grind for grind, moan or moan.

 

"Daehyunnie!" Youngjae squealed as his prostate was being hit every thrust in this position, arms wrapping around the older's neck as Youngjae pulled him closer, panting, moaning, mewling loudly into his ear. "Daehyunnie~!"

 

Daehyun sat up straighter and gripped the younger's hips even more tighter, swiveling his hips up, thrusting his cock up into the Youngjae while the younger was thrusting his hips down, both of their breathing coming out in ragged pants. Daehyun could feel the cool ridge of the other's glasses press against cheek and he couldn't contain his want, his desire, his lust for the younger.

 

Daehyun got to his knees just as Youngjae thrust down, his leaking cock hitting the younger's prostate. He moved quickly and switched their positions. Youngjae yelped when his back was suddenly on the bed, hands straightening out the glasses on his face that became displaced in the position switch.

 

Daehyun lost it right there. He grabbed one of Youngjae's legs with a growl and hooked it over his shoulder, the other, he made sure, was wrapped around his waist, making sure the younger was spread for him before plowing into him without abandon and much enthusiasm.

 

"Daehyun!" Youngjae moaned in surprise.

 

He moaned again as he felt Daehyun pound into him, his steel hard cock rubbing against his fleshy inner walls, it's leaking tip pressing rather unmercifully against his prostate. Youngjae could only lay there and take it, Daehyun's quick, fluid thrusts to fast and to hard for him to even keep pace.

 

Daehyun bit into the the younger's calf of the leg that was perched on his shoulder, trailing a wandering hand down to the other's leaking cock.

 

Youngjae became lightheaded as Daehyun pumped his member, his warm hand traveling up, down, up, down steadily, Daehyun's fist gripping him tight. Another sharp jab to his prostate and Daehyun's constricting hand him cumming hard. "Daehyun!!"

 

Daehyun moaned as his length was being practically sucked in by Youngjae's greedy little hole, his orgasm taking him over as he watched the younger spill over, back arching, body glistened with sweat, red lips parted, the gold of the younger's glasses framing his clenched shut eyes.

 

It was this site that had the older coming, cumming into the other, pulling out half way and spilling himself over the younger's upper inner thighs and entrance. "Jae..."

 

Daehyun allowed Youngjae's leg on his shoulder to gently come down from it perch as he leaned forward and pressed his face into the younger's collar, the younger's arms loosely wrapped around his neck.

 

When they cooled down, did Daehyun chuckle.

 

Youngjae looked at the older confusedly, no less tired. "Hmm?"

 

"Nothing, " Daehyun smirked. "I just thought my punishment was 'no sex for two weeks.'"

 

Youngjae closed his eyes tiredly, sated, warm and content, not even minding the mess between his legs. "That can start tomorrow..." He said sleepily.

 

Daehyun smiled gently at the younger as he moved them to their usual sleeping positions, carefully taking off Youngjae's glasses and setting them on the bedside table, next to the lube.

 

"What was with those by the way?" asked Youngjae, gesturing to the glasses.

 

Daehyun's lips twitched. "Well, whenever I would see you on the set with them on, you looked so good with them on, so calm and collected...."

 

Youngjae looked questioningly back at the older. "And?"

 

"...And... I wanted to see what you looked liked, all hot an bothered in them..."

 

Youngjae just blinked tiredly, too tired to even have a proper reaction to that. He tucked his head in the crook of Daehyun's neck and threw a leg over his waist, wanting to be as connected as possible, without the older inside of him.

 

Daehyun just nuzzled Youngjae's semi-sweat soaked hair, bringing his arms around the younger and pulling him closer to his chest, sighing in content as they both drifted off for night, as it had been a tiring day for both of them.

 

...And for those who really want to know....

 

Daehyun was right, even Youngjae couldn't stand the abstinent two weeks.

 

For the record though, he did last five days, which was four more days than Daehyun.

 

**~*~*~THE END~*~*~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, gimmie your thoughts! Was it good? Bad? Okay?
> 
> Whatever it was, I hoped you enjoyed!! ^_^


End file.
